


the gift that keeps on giving

by FallenCiatokins



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenCiatokins/pseuds/FallenCiatokins
Summary: "Oh, so you prefer being overworked? Typical Hubie, I guess. We're going to have to figure out a way to cure you of that… or perhaps I can overwork you in other ways. Can you come sit with me?" As if he could disobey her. She practically had him wrapped around her finger at this point. He began removing his shirt, and he sat down on the couch.Hubert has never been in a relationship before, and is struggling with how to be a good lover. But Dorothea is patient.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Dorobert Weekend





	the gift that keeps on giving

Hubert von Vestra sat in his office and reflected on the dilemma in which he found himself.

He had always prided himself on his ability to look at things impartially and objectively, but it had become quite a struggle lately. He and Dorothea had started working together on their preliminary investigations into the strongholds of Those Who Slither in the Dark, which made her formally one of his employees. 

But every time she stepped into the room, his heart seemed as if it were going to implode upon itself, and he felt his temperature rising. Highly inconvenient for getting his job done, and even moreso for making objective decisions. What would his employees think of him, lovesick like a schoolboy? He found himself longing to please her, regardless of circumstance, regardless of if he actually agreed with her or not.

He clenched his fist, thinking about it.

He heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" 

Two of his employees, Alexandra and Elliot, stood at the door, and he beckoned them in. They both gave him a slight bow. "Lord Vestra," Alexandra, a young woman with curly, blonde hair, began, "We are here to report that we have found some information that might help us get closer to rooting out the Varley spy." For nearly six months, the employees of the Ministry of the Imperial Household had been tracing a member of Those Who Slither in the Dark who seemed to be leaking Imperial state information. They had traced it back to the Varley estate, and now it was time to close the trap in on whoever this mystery spy was.

Hubert rose to his feet. "Give me a breakdown of what new information you have about the mole's whereabouts and what you think the best course of action is. You two are the experts on this case now, so I expect that you will have more information than I do to make a sound judgment."

"Of course, my lord," Elliot spoke up. Dark-haired and dark-eyed, he was of minor nobility, one of the Ekman family scions. However, he had found his calling as one of Hubert's information gatherers. "We have all of the paperwork here if you are ready to discuss this matter now."

Hubert pointed toward the two chairs in front of his mahogany desk. "Have a seat, then, and we'll get started." He was happy that Dorothea was not involved in this meeting, so his judgment would not be clouded. And yet… perhaps he wanted to see her, just a bit.

\--

After finishing their dinner, the two of them retired to his study. Hubert sat on the cherry-red couch in the candle-lit room as Dorothea brushed her fingers through his hair. He was exhausted after a long day of planning their next steps for tracking down their enemies. Usually, his brain would be whirling with the possibilities of things that could go wrong and how to mitigate them, but with Dorothea so close to him, he found himself struggling to keep his eyes off of her. Her perfume was sweet and floral but not so strong to overwhelm his senses like that of many of the women he had encountered at court.

The outfit she was wearing seemed explicitly designed to captivate his attention and never let go of it. Her dark pink dress, covered in sequins, was very form-fitting and low-cut, which primarily served to accentuate her breasts (the ones that his eyes were most impolitely gravitating to). Her gold and emerald earrings dangled at each side of her graceful neck, and her rich brown hair had been neatly put in a braid. She was quite the stunning beauty. Sometimes he wondered what a boring, stuffy man such as himself could offer her in comparison.

She began unbuttoning his white work shirt, rubbing her hands down his chest as she went further and further down. She looked up at him mischievously. After she was done, he responded to her overtures by unzipping her dress in the back. She happily slipped the dress off. The sight of her beautiful skin and all the many perfect curves of her torso took his breath away, and it was all he could do to keep his hands off of her. He was definitely becoming less shy than he had been at first. It had only been a few days since they had begun to unclothe around each other, and it was becoming more and more comfortable for him. He had always been shy about being undressed in front of others, perhaps due to a bit of dissatisfaction with his own body.

At first, he had been self-conscious about almost everything in their relationship, from kissing to hugging to touching. He was twenty-six years old and had never been in a relationship. True, his attention had been preoccupied with helping Lady Edelgard bring her dreams into fruition, but it had left him lacking in life knowledge. 

"Hubie, darling, you better not be thinking about work," Dorothea teased him. "Because I won't have any of that today.

She leaped on top of him and began to kiss him. 

As he felt her lips press against his, their tongues intertwined in dance, he began to move his hands toward her breasts and gently caressed them. Oooooh, this felt good. He felt a sensation jolt through his loins as he slowly massaged them. It was a feeling he had always… pushed aside, for his duty. So this is what it felt like to accept and enjoy it. He let out a hum. "Mmmm. You feel good."

She raised her head up, looking at him with a most curious look on her face. She tapped her index finger on her pursed lips. "I could use a little bath, sweetheart. I'm a little dirty from all of the work I did today. I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me wash off."

He widened his eyes at her. He had never seen her fully unclothed before, and he suddenly felt a wave of anxious anticipation coming on. He sensed himself lick his lips. Dorothea got up from her resting position and moved toward the bathing room, using her index finger to beckon him to come with her. He took a tentative step towards her, and she laughed. "For someone who oh-so-fearlessly fights Her Majesty's enemies, you sure are cowardly when it comes to matters of romance," she purred. "Come -on-, sweetheart. I am not so frightening."

It stung a little to hear her insult him. He followed her into the bath wordlessly.

Dorothea had already started the bathwater when he arrived, and she stretched her arms over her head casually, her breasts moving a bit as she wiggled around. "It's so nice to be here in Lord Vestra's personal quarters, where the bathwater is already heated." She smiled at him and then eyed him seductively as she put one finger just inside her red, lace-covered panties. They slid down her legs onto the stone floor. She poured some sort of crystals into the bath, and the room immediately began to smell very floral. Gracefully, stepping carefully with one perfect leg and then another, she entered the bath, and sat down in the water. Hubert watched her relax as she sank into the water, her hair splaying along the surface like some sort of beautiful water flower.

She spoke again. "Hubie, what are you doing, just standing there like a lump? Are you going to come give me a bath or not?" He had helped Lady Edelgard bathe, sometimes, but never anything like this. He knelt down and began to reach his hands in to help wash Dorothea. As he moved his hands up and down her body, the feel of her wet, smooth skin began to increasingly excite him. He felt himself becoming incredibly aroused. 

In the past, he had always resented these feelings, as they interfered with his work. Even now, he felt himself trying to shut it down, some part of him telling him that they were preventing him from washing Dorothea properly, but it was in vain. "You're looking a bit distressed, and you seem to be even quieter than normal, Hubie. Do you need me to give you a bath too? Or maybe you could use a back massage?" He looked up at her with what he presumed was terror in his eyes, and she laughed. "Do you find me so repulsive?"

That jolted him to speak, feeling defensive. "No no no no no. That's not it at all. I am just a little ... uneasy. I apologize."

"Then make it up to me by taking off your pants and coming in the bath with me."

Not wanting to displease her, he did as she asked. After sliding off his pants and underpants, he put his feet tentatively in the bath. Dorothea put her hands on his bare legs and urged him to drift down into the water. Despite his trepidation, it felt… nice. The hot water on his legs, and as he came closer and closer to her, he felt her legs against his. There wasn’t -really- enough space for two people in this bath, but that was… not so bad.

She pulled him in for another kiss, and then she wrapped her hand around his penis and began to slide her hand up and down, gently but not too gently. The sensation overwhelmed all of his senses, and he began to moan. Unlike his own attempts to satisfy himself, which were mostly done out of a desire to make it go away, this felt good. Very good. 

Before he knew it, semen had gushed all over the bathwater. Immediately, he felt a bit embarrassed. "Oh, I can clean this up this instant." 

"Relax, my dear. Cleanup can wait." She rose from out of the bath, glistening with water. He felt like she wanted something, but he was not certain what. "I know that you're satisfied, my darling, but I'm still hungry. If that is okay with you," she added, looking down with a bit of almost sadness.

Ahhh, so that was what she wanted. "Anything to please you, my love." Delicately, he put his fingers near her vagina. He wasn't sure exactly what to do, but he would try his best. He put his mouth on her neck and began to suck on it. At first, she didn't seem to be responding much, but as he slid his finger further back, she hummed contentedly. 

As he hit that perfect spot, her moan became a needy moan. "Ooooooohhhhhhhhh, that feels perfect. Keep going!" His hand was covered in something warm and wet; his sex education had told him it was lubricant for sexual intercourse. So did this mean she was feeling good? It seemed so. So he continued.

Hubert whispered in her ear. "Does that feel good, my love?"

She responded with another guttural moan.

\--

Two weeks had passed since their first dalliance in the bathtub.

The meeting had run for far too long. Hubert had long since ended his quarrel with Ferdinand von Aegir, but at times, the man could be quite insufferable with his excessive talking about irrelevant subjects. As much as Emperor Edelgard had tried to divert him, even she was no match for Ferdinand’s insatiable desire to ramble insipidly. Hubert chuckled as he stepped out of the carriage and walked up the steps to his home.

When he opened the front door, he was greeted by a pair of servants. "Good afternoon, Lord Vestra. Your presence in your personal quarters has been requested by a certain guest." The two of them, both young women, exchanged glances with each other. What exactly had been prepared for him? So he walked up the stairs to his quarters. The pair of young servants both bowed and left him to whatever awaited him.

The floor leading to his bedroom was covered in rose petals, and he smelled the sweet aroma of… lilac, was it? as he entered the room. When he opened the door, he saw Dorothea smiling on the sofa, wearing nothing but a thin, lacy underdress, her hair draped over her shoulders and her voluptuous body sprawled out, waiting. Waiting for him.

She put her hand on her cheek casually and batted her eyelashes at him. "Good afternoon, my love. I've been waiting oh-so-patiently for you to return," she purred. 

He made a slight bow in response. "Sorry. The meeting with the Emperor ran much longer than normal."

"I will have to talk to Edie about overworking you, my lover. Doesn't she know that a woman needs a little time with her man?" Dorothea let out a long, over-dramatic sigh. Must she tease him so?

He looked down sheepishly. "I would prefer if you didn't."

"Oh, so you prefer being overworked? Typical Hubie, I guess. We're going to have to figure out a way to cure you of that… or perhaps I can overwork you in other ways. Can you come sit with me?" As if he could disobey her. She practically had him wrapped around her finger at this point. He began removing his shirt, and he sat down on the couch. She laid back and beckoned him to crawl on top of her, and he did. He felt her smooth, warm skin touch his body, and he breathed in. This is what he had been missing for all of his life. And it felt good to indulge.

Hubert was afraid he had come off as too cold, so he wanted to make sure she understood how much he appreciated her. "You're looking magnificent today, Dorothea. Thank you for waiting for me. And thank you for the extra special greeting." 

"Of course. I know that your work is important to you, my dear. I am just teasing." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then moved to his mouth. "But now I've worked up quite an appetite for you."

He gave her a long, passionate kiss. As he did, he ran his hands around her body; her breasts, her stomach, and her behind. He felt an uncontrollable throbbing in his loins, and his mind was filled with those complicated feelings that he had repressed for so long.

He rose up from their kiss and gave her a devious smile. Or he hoped it was devious, at least. In the romance novels that he read, men who desired their lovers' utter satisfaction would "go down on" their girlfriends. He looked up at her as he moved further and further down her stomach, serenading her with kisses. As he put his hands on her thighs, he kissed her further and further down. 

Dorothea spoke breathily, a little surprised. "My love, are you planning something for me? I was planning something for you!"

"Yes, my love. I crave you and your body. So allow me to pleasure you." She looked up at him with a surprised expression in her emerald eyes, as if she had not expected him to do this.

"Very well." And then he began. He began massaging her vulva with his tongue and was hit with the scent of his lover, musky but pleasant. He went further and further down into the place that he knew made her happiest and felt around. From above him, he felt her twitch, and she wrapped her legs around his head, holding him in position. She began to flood his face with that wetness -- the lubricant -- as she cried out. "Oh, my goddess! That feels amazing!"

And he continued until finally, her moans subsided and were replaced with happy, satisfied sighs. And then he lifted his face from her, and kissed her body back up until he reached her face again. She giggled. "Wow, you're really wet."

He responded by putting his finger back in her vagina, where it made a splashing sound. "And you as well."

They both laughed, and he moved so they could lay next to each other on the couch. Dorothea let out a soft hum, contented. He was happy to just hug her and share in this blissful moment.

After a little while, Dorothea spoke up. "Hubert. I… would like to talk about something that has been on my mind."

Hubert responded by brushing the back of his hand softly against her cheek. "Anything."

Dorothea spoke tentatively. "Do... do you think I am disgusting because I have had other sexual partners? Surely you know. But you don't seem to be phased by it."

Hubert was alarmed. "Why in the world would you think that? Have I given you that impression?"

Tears welled in her eyes. "No, but… most nobles care very much. They only want a wife who is a virgin,  _ untainted _ by other men."

"I don't care, and I will strike down anyone who dares to mention it." Hubert's voice filled with intensity, and then he let out a small chuckle. "I dare them to try me."

"Oh, Hubie… please don't." She held his chin in her hand and smiled at him. "As long as you are happy with me, I don't care about anyone else. But are you sure?"

He kissed her softly on the forehead. "I'm sure." Tears began streaming down her face, and he grabbed a handkerchief to dry them. "Honestly, I feel a little embarrassed for being so inexperienced. But I hope I have been able to suitably satisfy you."

She let out a laugh. "Are you kidding me? I've never been pleasured by a man like that before. Most men don't give a damn if their woman is happy or not. And that's why… I love you so much. Despite the face you display to the public, you are so gentle and kind to me. You mean the world to me."

"And I love you, Dorothea. And I want to make you the happiest woman in the Empire. No, in all of Fodlan." He kissed her on the hand, wiped away her last tear, and gazed into her beautiful eyes. His heart felt as if it were going to burst. He wanted, above all things, to make her happy.

\--

Another day in the office, another day that he could barely keep his eyes off of her. As she sat at her desk, sorting through papers, he gazed at her. The other employees surely noticed, but he did not care. He couldn’t believe how beautiful she was, and how in love with her he was.

And even more than that, he couldn’t believe how much she loved him in return.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Dorobert Weekend Day 2: love/devotion
> 
> Thanks to my lovely husband for editing!


End file.
